


Always Fuck Him Like I'm Sorry

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: The third time H.R. and Wally were in a cheap motel room to have sex, Wally paused before undressing, hands frozen in indecision near his waist. (Written for the DC TV Kinkmeme: https://dctv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nicki Minaj's 'Black Barbies'. 
> 
> Prompt: HR/Wally, Daddy Kink: HR training Wally bleeds into Wally climbing HR like a palm tree. Want: HR feeling like he shouldn't take advantage, but going with it anyway.  
> https://dctv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1172.html?thread=1684#cmt1684

The third time H.R. and Wally were in a cheap motel room to have sex, Wally paused before undressing, hands frozen in indecision near his waist. 

H.R. cocked an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

Wally hesitated for another moment before blurting out, "Can I call you Daddy?"

H.R.'s other eyebrow shot up for a moment, both of them disappearing under his hat. "What brought this on, Wallace?"

"I just... I saw it in some porn, and thought it sounded hot."

H.R. sighed, taking his hat off. "You know I shouldn't be doing this, and wanting to remind me of Detective West every other sentence won't help with the guilt." 

Wally made a face. "I've told you already, you're not taking advantage of me. And I won't be thinking of him when I say it."

H.R. raised a finger. "I disagree, but never mind. And I wasn't going to ask you about your dad, but I'm glad you aren't thinking of him! What's your daddy fantasy about?"

Wally paused to think, his face scrunching up into a frown. H.R. smiled a little at that gesture.

"I want to be cared for."

H.R.'s smile grew. "Ah, now I understand what you're looking for." 

"And what's that?" said Wally, still looking a little anxious. 

"Someone who listens to you, Wallace. Who truly considers what you want in here." He gestured around the room in a general way. "And I can do that now." 

Wally smiled at him in return. "Thanks ...Daddy."

H.R. looked guilty for a moment, then his expression turned nostalgic. "I haven't been called that since I met Amanda and her husband, who were..."

" _Please_ stop with the past sex life stuff!" Wally undressed at speed, leaving a pile of neatly folded clothes on the floor. 

"Hey, now, that's cheating." H.R. started to unbutton the first of his many layers. Wally sped over and removed them for him. 

"That... still feels like it should be cheating," said the newly naked H.R. 

Wally simply settled onto the double bed on top of the covers, lying down and striking a cheesecake pose while smiling at him.

H.R. followed him, lying on the bed and moving in to kiss Wally. 

They spent some time like this, hands roving over each other's bodies as they made out. 

Eventually, they broke apart. 

"Daddy?" Wally asked.

"Yes, young man?" H.R. replied, stroking his head. 

"Can I be looked after?"

"Of course, Wallace." 

H.R. gently laid him on his back on the bed, before starting to kiss his way down Wally's neck and chest. He eventually reached Wally's cock, which H.R. stroked just the way Wally liked it before glancing up to Wally, who nodded at him, and sliding it into his mouth.

H.R. kept his eyes open and focused on Wally's face as he licked stripes up his cock, enjoying the way Wally's eyes closed and his mouth opened in pleasure. Occasional sparks of speed force lightning issued from various parts of Wally's body. Soon, Wally came and H.R. swallowed it, feeling Wally's cock almost instantly start to harden in his mouth again.

H.R. let it go with a faint popping sound. "Oh, to be a speedster with no refractory period..."

"It has its ups and downs," Wally said cheekily. 

"So I see," H.R. said, eyeing the half-hard cock in front of him.

"Daddy, could you come back up here?"

H.R. crawled forward on the bed until he reached Wally's face. "Yes, young man?"

Wally blinked up at him. "Please fuck me, Daddy." 

"I need to get a condom so I don't make a mess inside you, young man, but I'll be right back."

H.R. hopped off the bed, finding his jeans and digging into the pockets until he found one. 

He turned back to him with a triumphant smile. "Success! And I see you're in a hurry, Wallace?" 

Wally had been jerking off, his back curving off the bed. "Come _on_ , Daddy!"

"Oh no no, try that again."

"...Please fuck me till all I can do is say your name, Daddy."

"That's better." 

Wally moved towards the edge of the bed, and H.R. shifted a little forward and pulling the lubed condom up his own hardened cock. He moved towards Wally, who had opened his legs wide and then wrapped them around H.R.'s thighs as he leaned backwards on the bed. 

H.R. positioned himself carefully, and soon started to move, gently thrusting in and out. 

"Faster?"

"Sure."

H.R. concentrated on moving, noticing when he clearly hit a certain spot inside Wally that made him vibrate all over. The sensation made him moan.

"You - ugh - okay there, young man?"

Wally panted out a "Yeah," as he stroked his own cock, vibrating his hand around it as he moved to the same rhythm as H.R.

Wally began to vibrate his hips, shooting sparks, and the feeling made H.R. cry out as he came. Wally came again soon after, spurts landing on his chest. 

H.R. carefully slid out, pulling off the condom before tying it up and throwing it in the trash bin. 

Wally shifted away from him. "I could do that several times in a row."

"But, young man, I'm much older than you and you'll need to wait a bit." H.R. dug up some tissues and used them to wipe Wally's torso before getting back on the bed. He held Wally tightly.

"Are you feeling cared for?"

Wally nodded, leaning upwards to kiss H.R. again, holding him close. H.R. kissed him back, before breaking it off to whisper gentle nothings into his ear. He stared out of the window, rocking Wally and carefully hiding the guilty expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Elrhiarhodan, Sanguinity and an anon friend were betas for canon and U.S. race content. 
> 
> Feel free to say hi at handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com.


End file.
